


Pleasure Hurts Too

by BearingLeft



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Clarke's POV, Dark, Dark Bellamy, Dark Octavia, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Incest, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Threesome, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03, Sibling Incest, Torture, cuz ALIE's chip means you feel no pain, get it? lol, i think it's hot tho, kind of a RIDICULOUS amount of anal sex tbh, this fic swings wildly between non-consensual and sort of semi-consensual, what can i say it's a dark prompt so i went crazy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearingLeft/pseuds/BearingLeft
Summary: “I know you Clarke, and you’re going to think that this is all because of ALIE. You’ll tell yourself 'They wouldn’t do this if it weren’t for the chip.' And,” he paused, “You might be right. Every word I’m saying could be designed to disgust you. Both of us making a little show.”Bellamy’s right eyebrow rose, and he tilted his head. “But no matter how much you believe that, there’s also gonna be part of you that has to wonder... Does my good friend Bellamy secretly want to fuck his sister?”---"Bellamy and Octavia are forced to have sex with each other (ritual, sex pollen, punishment of a sort, etc...)", as prompted from the kink meme.Went hard and dark with this, right to the CoL chips, with a heavy dose of Clarke as a third party being made to watch. It's non-con with mind control, as well as explicit incest and implied incesty feelings pre-show. NOTE THE TAG WARNINGS.  Blakecest with side Bellarke and Blakelarke, Clarke's POV + Bellamy's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not for the faint of heart. Lots of sexual manipulation and mind fuckery. I was gonna write this for licks & kicks but ended up taking it semi-seriously, in terms of maximum discomfort hotness. Written for the 100 Kink Meme 2017.

When ALIE captures them in Polis--every person that Jasper knew would come--the pain and the torment immediately slows down. What's the logic in being hasty, when deliberation achieves the same results without further waste of vessels? So she splits them up and devises new methods of torture to get them to comply. ALIE won't command her minions to shove chips into their mouths by force, but her extortion and coercion methods are as brutal as crowdsourcing can generate. Since absorbing Clarke's friends, the invisible monster has had a whole new tactic to explore: pathological terror. She is most obsessed with breaking Clarke, as if convincing this one human will bring the validation she can't achieve from her long-dead creator.

By the second day in captivity Clarke has already seen enough brutality to scar her for life, but that's when she brings the Blakes in.

They were so easy to break: use one to get to the other, and like clockwork you have them both. Then it came time to use them to break Clarke, and that's when ALIE decided to experiment with perversion. She was fully informed about the human revulsion to body horror, physical pain, and witnessing the suffering of others. But the psychological complexities of sex and procreation were something with less rules. Even scientific histories were colored by metaphor and allusions that ALIE absorbed but did not fully grasp. However, the rules against procreation between family members were loudly marked in her records and were founded on clean logic: children of such unions had greater risk of illnesses and generic flaws, and the psychological damage of such relationships had been rigorously documented. Most human societies held it as taboo at best, and criminal at worst.

“Clarke,” said Bellamy-not-Bellamy, looking her calmly in the eyes as he slowly peeled off his jacket, then his shirt. “Pain isn't the only way ALIE can make it hurt. Pleasure hurts too.”

Clarke's eyes widened and she made a panicked noise behind her gag. She was still tied to the pole, the stiff pillar now reeking of blood, and her chest wounds looked inflamed. Several feet in front of her, Octavia also began to strip, and Clarke's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them in horror.

Octavia peeled her pants down, wiggling a little and winking at Clarke. “Familiar? I remember you checking me out by the river that day. I liked the feeling of you all looking at me. I hope you like looking at this Clarke, it's going to be a sight.” The voice was Octavia, the words and the saucy tone was all her... but the _things_ she was saying sounded ugly. Cruel. What might have been a thread of honesty about teenage vanity now twisted into the promise of something profane.

“Come here O,” said Bellamy, reaching out a hand to cup his sister's cheek. “It's been too long since you let me touch you.”

Clarke choked back a sob from her captivity, but Octavia smiled and reached down to twist at Bellamy's belt. “You've never touched me like this Big Brother, have you? Always so careful. Always so _honorable_.”

Octavia leaned into Bellamy’s touch, batting her eyes coquettishly as she pulled his belt completely out of his belt loops in one suggestive gesture. With a casual grin, Bellamy shucked his trousers, now completely nude, and massaged his dick as he watched Octavia divest herself of the last of her underwear. They admired each other separately for a moment, making goofy theater out of raised eyebrows and wagging tongues, before Bellamy returned his focus to Clarke.

“I want you to think about what you’re about to see here,” he commanded. As he spoke, Bellamy approached, his naked and muscular shape still beautiful while covered in bruises. He paid the purple and yellow blemishes no mind at all, for he felt no pain. On the contrary, this Bellamy was all charisma. From the confident swagger to the velvet tone, his words dug under her skin, enjoying that he was the center of her attention. Bellamy had always been so good at drawing the focus of a room. At drawing _her_ focus.

“I know you Clarke, and you’re going to think that this is all because of ALIE. You’ll tell yourself 'They wouldn’t do this if it weren’t for the chip.' And,” he paused, “You might be right. Every word I’m saying could be designed to disgust you. Both of us making a little show.”

Bellamy’s right eyebrow rose, and he tilted his head. “But no matter how much you believe that, there’s also gonna be part of you that has to wonder... Does my good friend Bellamy secretly want to fuck his sister?”

Clarke flinched, and he continued, every word making a surgical cut. “That’s right, Princess. Me, the man who can’t even say he loves you, asking myself: Am I going to enjoy putting my dick in every part of Octavia? In that body of hers that I fed and hugged and comforted through our childhood?”

His stalking finally carried Bellamy right up to Clarke, until he loomed before her, already half erect. “Maybe this is what I wanted all along? Maybe that’s why our relationship is so obsessive, huh?”

Clarke shook her head, her eyes pleading. She made a groan of denial, as if in this one case the sound of her distress could conquer ALIE's influence and reach the person inside. It did not. Bellamy hovered over the captive young woman, almost like he would kiss her cheek, then ran one teasing hand down her shoulder. He murmured, “The best part is, if we ever fuck, Clarke, you’ll know that _I fucked my sister first_. And deep down I wanted it, deep down I liked it, and years from now it will be the one thing I always go back to to make myself hard.”

Clarke let out a shriek through her gag and jerked against her bonds, making a terrible racket. Bellamy just laughed. He backed away, turning to his sister and pulling her in for a deep and filthy kiss. Octavia already had one hand on her breasts; now she dropped the other to his cock, curling her fingers around its span and giving it a friendly squeeze.

“Damn Bell, I haven’t seen this since I walked in on you when we were kids. You got big.”

“You walked in on me?” he asked, voice curious but unaffected. Like this was a casual conversation over work or food. His mouth had traveled to her neck, suckling there. “What was I doing?”

Octavia shrugged, sliding her finger over the tip of his cock, smearing the bead of pre-cum there. “Jerking off probably. I didn’t know what that was about back then of course, but now I see what I’ve been missing.”

As Clarke watched, the embrace escalated until Octavia was hanging onto Bellamy, both arms around his neck and one leg up. His thigh pushed up to her crotch and in no time at all she was grinding on it. Clarke could see her brief glimpses of Octavia’s snatch of brown pubic hair sliding over her brother’s muscled leg. Bellamy’s large’s hands cupped Octavia’s butt and squeezed it to encourage her. Clarke wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn’t. She could do nothing but watch the demonstration unfold.

The space around them was covered in-one hundred-year-old decorative rugs, filling the center of the throne room with a surface for the Blake siblings to play on. Bellamy got to the floor and beckoned his sister to sit on his face. With a laugh, Octavia stepped over him and braced her hands on the carpet, her center right above Bellamy’s mouth. He tugged her down and then his face was nuzzling her cunt. Octavia made a happy sound, sinking a little deeper over him.

“Oh Bell, that’s really good. Just like that.” Her gaze slid over to their prisoner, and she hmm'd in satisfaction. “Jesus, Clarke, his tongue is perfect. You should have tried it for yourself.”

Clarke looked at the ceiling, then the wall, but not watching didn’t mean it wasn’t still going on. Octavia rocked forward and back on her knees, and beneath her Bellamy licked, sucked, and teased. His tongue curled into his little sister’s cunt, flicking it from the inside before moving to her clit.

“Jesus, Bell,” she gasped. “Fuck that’s so hot. I can’t believe you’re eating me. I’m–-fuck–-you’re gonna make me come.” He pushed his face further up into her warm opening, his tongue thrusting into her, and Octavia shuddered above him. She let out a small gasp, almost taken by surprise, and then hastily climbed off him to turn around, resettling with his cock between her hands.

In this new position, Clarke could see everything: Bellamy on the floor, his dark head between his sister’s slim thighs. Octavia bent above him, her knees on either side of his shoulders while her head bobbed up and down. Bellamy’s hips jumped from the floor the first time Octavia’s mouth closed over his large dusky cock head.

“Yes O, please,” he said, dropping his mouth from her sopping cunt to moan the words. “Suck my cock. I want you to. Yeah, you can take it all. Swallow it. Fuck.”

Octavia was getting into this like a champion now. She’d stopped talking altogether and just practiced dropping her face down over his dick. Every time it went a little further, and when she came back up again for air she dribbled some spit on it, rubbing the moisture over his pretty tip, down the thick slope of his shaft. Soon he was wet with saliva and pre-cum so that he slid into her mouth wetly and she could take him all the way down her throat. She held him there, pressing down on his thighs, moving her throat around him while he bucked up and hissed her name. He called her filthy and hot and dirty. It was like Clarke wasn't even there anymore, they only cared about pleasing each other. 

“You’re so good at this, O. Where’d you get so good at sucking cock? Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted, “Have you been practicing for me?”

Octavia moaned around his dick, pulling her head up slowly, tickling the underside of his frenulum as she went. Then she went down again, starting all over.

Giving up on words, Bellamy responded by upping his game. He already had a finger inside his sister’s soaking pussy as he licked her labia, so now he scooped her cum out and slathered it over her asshole. When Octavia deep-throated him, he dipped a fingertip into her pink hole, smearing her natural lubricant around it. He licked his fingers too, whatever he could do to moisten them, until he had one long digit gradually pumping into his sister’s backside. In to the first knuckle, then all the way, then out again. Octavia shimmied above him, letting out a little squeak around his dick. His sucked on her clit and thrust his finger in again.

It was as if normal pacing and boundaries had been completely discarded, because in no time at all Bellamy had three fingers pulsing inside Octavia's pinked asshole, while his thumb periodically rubbed her clit. Octavia came for a second time like that, gagging over his shaft, then pulled herself off of him. Bellamy's fingers slipped out of her, and he got up as Octavia staggered to the side of the room to get a small chair. She pulled it into Clarke's view, facing to an angle, and ordered, “Bellamy, sit here.”

His lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, and stalked over, his erection still out in front of him, glistening with her saliva. He smiled at Clarke, a wide grin with lots of teeth, and spread his legs wide as he sat. He looked fucking _happy_ , like this was all just fun, exciting, easy. Clarke wasn't sure she'd ever seen him smile like that, maybe not even in that first week on the ground. Octavia walked around to his front, bent to kiss him lasciviously, then turned to face away from him. She bent forward as if it touch the floor, and like he could read her mind Bellamy pushed his face between her ass cheeks. He spread them with his hands, licking at her asshole directly, and Octavia let loose a girlish giggle. She shimmied her ass in the air like this was a game, and Bellamy took that as an invitation to start fucking into her hole with his tongue.

He shot Clarke little sideways glances as he rimmed his sister. Clarke was mostly staring at the wall, at anything else, but her attention always snuck back. Bellamy waited until one of the times she was looking, and spit into Octavia's pink wrinkled hole, dipping his finger in again. “You're ready for this, O?” he asked, dropping little kisses on her butt as he lubed her the best he could with spit and wetness from her own cunt. “You sure you don't want me to fuck you properly first?”

“No way brother,” she replied, standing upright and then backing onto his legs. She didn't say any of it like an automaton or a puppet; her voice so normal. So much the young woman Clarke had known for months. Octavia sounded every bit like herself when she said, “I want my first time with you to be special.”

“I'll make it good,” he promised, wrapping his large hands over her narrow waist and centering her over him. “I'll give you something special, I promise.” Octavia tilted her head back, her long brown hair spilling over both their shoulders, and reached down to line him up. For a moment time seemed to suspend in the Polis throne room, and then Octavia sunk down slowly on Bellamy's cock. It slid easily up her stimulated ass, but the stretch was still incredible and she groaned at the intensity of it, grabbing his thigh and the tan arm that was latched onto her breast.

“Oh fuck,” Octavia moaned. She slowly raised, then lowered herself. “Oh fuck, fuck, you're massive Bell.”

Her brother was mouthing at the back of her neck, but when she lifted herself halfway up again, then dropped down, he cursed and turned her face back toward him for a wet, passionate kiss. They kissed as she started to fuck herself on his dick: up and then down again. It was a lurid sight, and their single captured audience had a perfect view of his thick cock sticking straight up between his legs, Octavia's small ass cheeks sliding along it. Every so often she'd swipe at her soaking vagina and lather the clear cum over his dick. Even with the obvious capacity Octavia had to take a backdoor fucking, they still began at a slow pace. She smiled every time his full length entered her, a gasping half-laugh grin like she couldn't believe he was all the way inside her. Her brother was no better, alternating between worshipping her neck with his tongue and telling her how sweet and tight her ass was. 

"Ride me, O. Your ass is beautiful, taking me like this. It's so hot. I've never fucked anyone this tight before." His sister relished in the praise, preened under it while sparing little glances at Clarke to make sure the other girl got the full show. For all that she was the one being penetrated, she was clearly in the driver's seat. Bellamy switched his hand from one breast to the other, squeezing the pale titty while his other hand helped her rise and fall over his cock.

They took their time, and Octavia let out little gasping 'fucks' as she repeatedly lowered herself on him, one of her own hands playing with her clit. She was just raising up til she was almost completely off him except for the head, when Bellamy's arms tightened around her all of a sudden and he seemed to jerk in his chair. His eyes went wide, and for a second he completely froze. He looked down at the girl in his lap in confusion, then she pushed back down onto his cock and Bellamy's eyes slammed shut. His hands instinctively tightened on Octavia's body, holding her down on his dick, and then he opened his eyes again in wide horror.

“What--” he began, but choked off when Octavia let out a dirty moan and clenched her ass around him. The warmth and tightness was dizzying, but the voice--

“Jesus Bell, your cock is _so_ good in me.”

His reply, when it came out, was small and thready. “O?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half! Again, warning for darkfic, incest, mind-control, non-con, etc.

His reply, when it came out, was small and thready. “O?”

"Yeah," she laughed, and let out a happy sigh. She leaned back into him as she gyrated. "You're doing so good, big brother. Don't stop, come on."

He didn't notice Clarke watching them, so caught up in the the sight and feel of his own sister, little Octavia, fucking her ass on his cock like he was a tool for her pleasure. "What, god, what are we doing?"

She looked back over her shoulder and made a face at his distraught expression. "Oh come on, you're fucking me, remember? Just like you've always wanted."

"I didn't--" he started, but his hands spasmed over her waist as she lifted herself and then slammed back down on him. He felt unable to move, too caught in the sight of his erect length gliding inside Octavia's wide-spread cheeks.

She grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to her breast, whining "Bell, come on, touch me. Bounce me. Be fun for once in your life."

Words stuck in his throat, his mouth open, and as she slid down over his dick he closed his eyes. When they popped open he saw Clarke, bound to a pole to their left and staring at him, gagged and distraught. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she shook her head at him. As if to say she was sorry. As if to say 'Don't try to fight, just survive.'

"Beeellllll," moaned Octavia, and his eyes winced shut again. Bellamy inhaled, his head falling onto his sisters shoulder. She was rocking on his cock, a little deeper and a little deeper.

"O I don't understand what's happening. Why are we doing this?"

"Does it matter?" she asked. "I need you. I need you, Bell." She practically keened her pet name for him. "Help me. Please, I want you to."

A great shuddering breath escaped Bellamy at this, and his hands fixed hard on her hips. His eyes squeezed shut and he tucked his face into her hair as he obediently lifted her. The muscles in his forearms tightened she raised several inches up his straining cock. She groaned approvingly. He brought her down again, his hips bucking up, and Octavia leaned back into it.

"Yes, yes. It's more fun when you do it." When he raised her up again she helped, and they worked together to fuck on the chair. Bellamy was breathing harshly into her hair, his face all twisted up, and Octavia's face was slack with ecstasy. She had two fingers over her pussy, caressing her entrance as her brother's cock satisfied her anally. The stimulus was shocking every time their pelvises met, and she was on the edge of coming a third time.

Her brother wasn't doing quite so well. “Oh god, O," he moaned, because she felt so wonderful around him. It was wrong and it was profane and it was absurd but somehow it was happening and he didn't know how to stop it. The last thing he remembered, Kane had a gun to Octavia's head and he'd taken the chip. Then he'd been in the City of Light, and everything was peaceful.

Except... no...he wasn't just in the City of Light. He'd also been here, in this room. He'd spoken to Clarke, whispered something in her ear. Then he'd... he'd done... this.

"O, what are doing?" he asked, panting the words against her hot, sweating neck. "We can't do this."

"We are doing it," Octavia said, clenching the muscles of her ass to squeeze his dick until his he whined, fingers pressed into the flesh of her hips. "I've always wanted you like this Bellamy. Filling me up like this."

Shaking his head, he panted, "That's not true," even as his hips lifted to meet her. She was close to bouncing on him now, and he'd given up on the idea of stopping. Everything was too overwhelming, and even if he'd tried to stop it was like his body was operating without his control. His hands wouldn't let go. His cock was harder than it had ever felt in his _life_ and her ass really was the tightest thing he'd ever been in. The thought was like a deafening sound in Bellamy's mind--he was balls deep in his sister's ass. The world was all wrong and upside down and too much to comprehend. He was _fucking_ Octavia and he didn't know how or why but he couldn't stop. His body didn't want him to stop.

"It is true," she said, frigging herself on her clit as she started to screw him faster, "I wanted you to take me like this. To make me your dirty girl. Your filthy secret fucktoy."

Bellamy moaned and he helped her bounce up and down on his dick. "Don't say that," he tried, but his whole frame was shaken by her words. They burned into his mind.

"That's what I am though, Bell. I was made just for you, that's why I was a secret." She said it like a confession, a sweet promise for the brother she loved. Her body was a slick wet vice around his cock. "I should be yours, big brother. Yours to touch when no one else knows. Your girl to fuck any time you want Bell. Just come home at the end of your shift and I'll be there and it can be just like this. Over and over again, and we don't have to care about anyone else."

Bellamy let out a broken shout, gripping her so hard it would leave bruises, and thrust upward hard into her. Then his body seemed to relax all of a sudden, and he lifted his head from Octavia's neck to brush back her hair.

"You _are_ mine," he agreed serenely, lapping at the sweat on her neck.

Casual confidence had returned, his voice sensual and deep as he said, "And I'm yours. Fucking you is already the best thing I've ever done, O. I was just being sappy and emotional earlier. You know me."

"I do, I do," his sister panted. "You're my brother."

"That's right," replied Bellamy, "And now I want to fuck you real deep."

"Yes," moaned Octavia. "Fuck me however you want."

In seconds he pushed them both up and had Octavia facing the chair, bent over with her head pressed against the ancient seat cushion and her elbows holding her up. Her ass was sticking up in the air and Bellamy was there again, driving inside her roughly. All the care from before was gone, and if she hadn't already been stretched it would have been painful. But ALIE was selective, and she only let them feel the pleasures. Well... mostly the pleasures. Octavia panted "Yes," as he began to rigorously fuck her. His beloved little sister, who knew him better than anyone, and always had.

Bellamy's body became a machine, focused on this one task. With his fingers gripping the bend of her hips, he pounded her with his head thrown back and his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, pelvis snapping against hers. Octavia's moans turned into cries, rocking back on his cock. She met every jolt eagerly.

"Yes, yes, fuck me!"

"I want to mark your ass," he told her. "I want part of you to belong to me, O."

Her reply was cracking, overwhelmed. "It does, it does."

Bellamy drilled her, pumping in and out as he spoke. His grunted promises filled the room alongside the smack of flesh on flesh.

"Mom said you were my responsibility and it's true O. Being responsible means seeing to you, little sister. Giving you cock any time you need it."

"Please, Bell."

"I love you so much, O. Especially like this. Tell me no one else has had you like this." Every time his cock slid out, the ring of her ass gripped him the whole way, then he pushed back in again and it was mind-blowing. He greased himself with spit and more of cum, eager to be as wet as possible. Octavia's ass was looser now, but still the most incredibly hot thing he'd ever fucked. He'd already come once but somehow he was still hard, as if whatever was driving this had control over his body in a way he never could have himself. All he felt was heat, pleasure, and the thrill of knowing that she was his. And he was hers.

"O, you feel so good. I could fuck you for the rest of my life. Screw everyone else. Just you and me. Would you like that? Riding my dick whenever you want?"

Octavia was a mess, her head in her arms and her ass being pounded, her knees almost buckling from the pleasure, the fullness, the almost-pain. "No one's ever fucked me like this," she cried. "Not Atom or Lincoln. You can have my ass any time Bell. I want you to come inside me again."

Bellamy panted, "So it's really true? You did save this for me?" His cock thrust into her as if to punctuate his words with a rhythm.

Panting, groaning, Octavia choked out the words between whimpers. "You're the only one to fuck me there. Oh, Bell. If Lincoln were here I'd fuck you both. But he's gone and I need you. I need to you fuck me until I can't stand, Bell. Fuck me so deep."

"Tell me you love this," demanded Bellamy, bending over her. His right hand latched onto her pussy, a finger snaking inside in tandem with his pelvis slapping against her asscheeks.

Octavia crooned, "I love it brother, I love it so much. You're fucking me so good."

"You like getting it from both ends? Like me fingering you at the same time?"

"I love it. I love your fingers and your cock in me. God, we should have been doing this years ago."

Bellamy's black curls fell into his eyes as he thrust into Octavia, one hand holding her steady and the other still pleasuring her pussy and clit. She was shuddering from it, her whole body moving with his. He took up her spoken thought, chasing the memories aloud. "Just imagine O, I could have fucked you back then, when you were only fifteen. With those pretty little breasts and your dirty mouth. I can just picture me sitting at our little table, you kneeling next to the sewing pile, your lips around my cock."

"Yes, yes," she almost sobbed. "I would have sucked you off if you asked. I would have belonged to you."

As he pistoned into her, his cock unrelenting, Bellamy seemed lost in the past. His hands were working her, his dick was working her, and his voice filled the room. "Or I could have fucked you on your sixteenth birthday, before you went to that dance. You looked so pretty in that dress O. You wanted to be a grown up so bad. What if instead of bringing you to that party I had taken you into a supply closet and slid my hard cock inside your virgin pussy? Like that idea, little sister?"

"Oh my god. Yes, Bell."

"We could fuck and fuck until your legs could barely stand, and then I could send you out to dance with those boys with my cum running down your legs."

"God Bell," cried Octavia, her cunt wet and pulsing around his fingers. "Please I'm so close. I'm right there. Give me more."

"You want a dirty story from your big brother? A little secret?"

"Yes, yes, _please_ brother."

"When I found you kissing Atom in the woods... I was so angry, but my cock was so hard. I hadn't seen you in a year and he was _touching_ you. It made me so jealous, O." Bellamy spared a look over at Clarke, his eyes blown wide and his pace driving his sister and himself closer and closer to the edge. He turned his gaze away from Clarke and added a second finger to Octavia's snatch. Like a confession, he murmured, "I wanted to throw him aside and push you to the ground right there."

" _Fuck_."

"I wanted to sink inside your sweet warm cunt and show them all that you were mine. My sister, my responsibility. Mine to fuck and no one else's."

Octavia was shaking, her grip on the chair and Bellamy's hand on her side the only things keeping her standing. "I wanted that too. Fuck, I wanted it too Bell. Just like you're doing right now. fuck oh fuck oh fuck."

Teetering on the blinding edge of climax, Bellamy pulled his cock out of her ass and pushed it hard into Octavia's cunt, his hand dropping down to her clit. The change was so abrupt that Octavia screamed, coming a final time. As the warm sweetness of his sister's pussy squeezed down on him, Bellamy came inside her. 

"Give it to me brother, yes, yes. Give it to me. Oh my god. Come in me." Octavia begged for it and and he kept thrusting, fast and sharp, as she milked everything from him. His little sister's cunt was like a hot, wet piece of heaven. It was perfect. It was his.

Eventually they staggered apart, bodies spent. Collapsing to the rug together, they lay there, knees touching and chests rising in great heaves. After a minute they stood up at the same time, with almost inhuman synchronicity. Still casually grazing each other with little caresses, and Octavia playfully pushed Bellamy towards Clarke. 

"Talk to her, lover boy." 

Grinning back at O, his expression a little dazed from the most intense orgasm of his life, Bellamy approached Clarke. When he got to her, he smiled broadly, handsomely, and dropped his hands to her waist. An illusion of warmth and safety on her hips. Streaks of dried tears cut through the grime on her cheeks, and she tried to lean away from him. 

"You see Clarke?" he coaxed. "It can be good. It can be so good for us. Take the chip, and I can fuck you like that too."

The girl he probably loved made a whimper under the gag. With a tsking noise, Bellamy untied the strip of fabric at her mouth and discarded it. Then gently he cupped her face in his palms, and kissed her.

"Clarke," he murmured as he pulled away. Although the gag was gone, she was mute beneath him. He brushed her cheek with his nose, his lips, then caught her eyes with his again. "Don't you see? This is all for you. You can have both of us together, if you want. We can be a family. Just say yes."

Her first word in hours was his name, forced out in a tattered voice: "Bellamy..."

Octavia sauntered over then, dragging one sword-calloused finger down Clarke's face. It left a streak of shiny cum like a brand on her cheek. She winked. "Say yes, and I'll give him to you."

Clarke's gaze never left Bellamy's, even when Octavia leaned in and nuzzled the captive girl's cheek like a kitten. "Come on Clarke, this is what you want. Bell, me, escape from all the responsibility. Be part of our family. We'll love you so much, I promise."

"Please, Clarke," urged Bellamy. "Say yes, and you can have... everything."

With a haggard breath, Clarke shut her eyes and gave her answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Any bashing, however, will be deleted. Be safe and be kind, loves.)


End file.
